Nuestra Aflixión'
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: Parece que lo mucho que ofrezco... 'si la idea era que el ESTÙPIDO Aburame se enamorara...'
1. Nuestra Aflixión

"**NUESTRA AFLIXION"**

Naruto no es mío. Tampoco la canción de Pxndx. No es mi intención lucrar con sus personajes.

_Este dilema…_

La tormenta llevaba asi desde el medio día. Las densas y grises nubes chocaban estruendosamente unas con otras sobre la aldea, retumbando truenos ensordesedores. Y cubriendo de una cortina de aguacero el ráfagas de viento eran tan violentas que azotaban con fuerza practicamente todo a su paso, silvando lú cables eléctricos chispaban cada que el aire los hacía rozarse, dejando a Konoha a obscuras. Sólo los rayos que latigueaban surcando el cielo alumbraban el tenebroso escenario...

Una tenue luz se vislumbraba en la residencia de la Haruno, temblando como si fuese miedo lo que tuviera. La vela, situada en un pequeño buró al lado de la cama, iluminaba a penas para delinear las figuras dentro de la habitación; en la cual el silencio reinaba... sólo el duro golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana lo profanaba...

_"tengo miedo" _

Haruno pareció revivir de su cavilación. Cambió de posición en aquel viejo sofá, cruzó los brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

_"¿de qué?" _

La figura, que yacía en la cama cubierta por edredones hasta la naríz, respingó. Sabía que no era la intención de su amiga, pero el tono áspero en su voz la hizo sentir regañada. La pelirrosada cayó en cuenta de eso y trató de suavizar su tono...

_"o... ¿de quién?" _

Los ojitos azules parecían haber dejado su color celeste para abrir paso a un turbio mar, llenándose a tope de lágrimas.

Un, casi, emperceptible sollozo fue la respuesta para la ó profundamente. ¿cómo ayudar a alguien que no quería decir a qué quería que la ayudaran?

_"Ino, ¿qué-EXACTAMENTE QUÉ-fué lo que hiciste?" _

Yamanaka abrió los ojos a su tope, pues no podía creer que su amiga de toda la vida pudiera creerla capaz de algo tan 'bajo'(hasta para la reputación de la kunoichi era demasiado pensarlo) El llanto seguía fluyendo sin quererlo, la rubia frunció el ceño hasta dolerle, se sentía ofendida e indignada.

_"Ino..." _La ojiverde se levantó depasio haciendo sonar el sofá por la falta de peso. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la chica, parecía no querer llegar. Y es que estaba tan confundida con el comportamiento de su amiga que realmente no sabía si expresarle su felicidad como en un principio o darle a conocer lo molesta que se sentía(o sentiría) si lo que su mente maquinaba era verdad. Aun vagaban por su mente los recuerdos de hacía unos días... '¿que voy a hacer?'

Se detuvo justo a un lado de su cama, había acudido con ella por ayuda, cómo rayos laa ayudaría si no había dicho nada desde que había llegado escurriendo a su puerta sollozando_ "Ino..." _repitió. Yamanaka la miró aún molesta_ "...tú... tú no..." _

_"No, Sakura... NO"_ recalcó la negativa y enterró el rostro en la cobija sobre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

Los sollozos aumentaron.

Haruno volvió a suspirar, esta vez parecía que más tranquila. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, sintiendo casi al instante cómo su amiga se aferraba a ella en un fuerte y sentido abrazo _"entonces... no entiendo porque terminaste con... él" _

Ino lloró más, ahora sus sollozos eran más sonoros, su pecho dolía y sus fuerzas se iban en el agarre con Sakura. Era lo correcto, ella lo sabía sí... ¿entonces por qué hacer lo correcto dolía tanto? ¿ por qué no hacer lo menos doloroso? ¿por qué sufrir sóla? porque no sólo confiaba en él..._** él**_... oh, cómo le extrañaba tanto...

Juntó todo el valor que pudo, y con su gran fuerza de voluntad trató de dejar de llorar. Y así lo hizo, poco a poco Haruno dejó de sentir la firmeza de su abrazo y lentamente la ojiazul cesó su llanto, al menos los suficiente para entender sus palabras. Se retiró un poco de la pelirrosada para mirarle a los ojos_ "Sakura... yo..." _

_...*ding *dong... _

Haruno presionó tanto como pudo la quijada, y un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus puños. Quería decir tantas cosas - no, lo DESEABA- a la persona que osaba interrumpirlas, pero había un inconveniente, ella no era ese tipo de chicas -ya no- porque le había hecho la promesa a su prometido de que no volvería a ensuciar sus 'castos' labios con palabras antisonantes ni lenguaje soez -si, la misma chica había quedado con la boca semiabierta cuando Inuzuka pronunció esas palabras tan rebuscadas-_ ' lo que un simple __*¿por mí?* __podía hacer con ella'_ pensó... claro sólo de él. Resopló como toro más bien por la represión que por otra cosa.

_"ahora vengo"_ le sonrió tiernamente a Yamanaka que la había estando analizando durante su discusión mental. Esta asintió aún hipando.

Justo se levantaba...

_... *ding*dong*...ding*dong*...ding*dong*...ding*... _

_"__YA VOY__..." _alzó la voz lo suficiente para que dejaran de tocar el timbre, pero aún sin gritar para no aturdir a su compañera. Apresuró el paso y salió de la habitación, susurrando uno que otro 'shanaroo'. Quién tendría tanta urgencia de verla en medio de esa torrencial lluvia?

Ino quedó allí... divagando entre el desastre que era en esos momentos su mente... cómo expresarle a su amiga sus pensamientos sin que - como Shikamaru lo había hecho - la tachara de loca y tonta, entre otras cosas. Su mirada tembló, el sólo hecho de recordar 'eso' - aún no podía pronunciarlo tan sencillo-

Escuchó algunos pasos en el coredor aproximarse, Sakura regresaba...

Se frotó los ojos retirando el exceso de agua en ellos. Ya no era tiempo de ser egoísta, ya se había desahogado bastante, ahora... tocaba ser fuerte. Los pasos se detuvieron antes de la alcoba de la pelirrosada, Yamanaka reparó en eso. Fijó su vista en el umbral de la puerta, esperando que su amiga lo atravezara de un momento a otro. No tenía idea de porque, pero sus nerrvios comenzaban a ponerse de punta... Agudizó todo lo que pudo su oído, fué cuando lo escuchó... Sakura hablaba en ligeros susurros, parecía discutir con alguien...

Antes de poder deducirlo...

_"Ino"_

Un seco saludo varonil la sacó de su concentración, y por instinto tembló al pensar quien sería... pues los nervios le complicaban reconocer... tragó nerviosa. La figura grande y masculina se acercó decididamente a ella, ahora podía distinguirlo a la luz de la vela.

_"Kiba" _

Susurró sin poder evitar el descanso en su sonrió melancólicamente, le dolía ver a su amiga así. Tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que momentos antes había ocupado su novia.

_"¿cómo estás, 'puerquita'?" _

Yamanaka supo la doble intención de esa visita, ella NO era tonta, así que decidió irse por la tangente.

_"... ¿'puerquita'?... tanto besarte con Sakura te ha afectado,es 'cerdita'..." _

_"si, bueno, me suena mejor así"_

La abrazó tan brusco como siempre y la apretujó contra sí mismo.

_"me gustaba más 'cachorrita'... " _

_" verás, a ella no le gusta compartir su 'palabra'..." _

La rubia no podía verlo, pero sentía la plática de su amigo un poco mecanizada, como si estuviera... Lo sabía, ella sabía lo que seguía y no lo iba a permitir...

_"¿sabes algo, Ino?" _

La soltó delicadamente, dejándola de nuevo recostada en el gran cúmulo de cojínes. Ella le miró con ternura, él no solía ser así.

_"te quiero tanto... que me duele verte así" _

La kunoichi bajó la mirada, no quería ver a Kiba cuando éste reaccionara tal como la ojiverde.

_"... y yo..."_ las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Yamanaka detuvo su respiración... ahí venía... Inuzuka tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos _" yo sé que Shikamaru es tu _

_mejor amigo... pero tú eres la mía..." _

Ino se sonrojo avergonzada, sabía que hacía un tiempo que convivía más con él que con el Nara... pero no se había detenido a comparar...

_" ... y haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien..." _

Volvió a la realidad con un nudo de nervios en el estómago... ahora si ya...

_" me voy" _

_"Kiba!"_ ¿eso era todo? y qué pasaba con...

_" Sólo quería saber como estabas... pero veo que no tienes muchas ganas de charlar..." _

_"pero tú..." _

Inuzuka saltó de su asiento casi hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación, el palpitar de la chica aceleró un poco... de

verdad era todo? El ninja se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y respiró hondo...

_"... al menos no conmigo... por favor no te molestes con nosotros..." y con estó salió cual relámpago de allí. _

_" ... nos... nosotros?..." _

Y tan rápido como salió su amigo, alguien más apareció...

El corazón de Yamanaka parecía haberse detenido por completo... su presencia le alteraba todos sus sentidos... creyó que había dejado de respirar, pero en ese momento su varonil fragancia la hizo aspirar de nuevo... No necesitó que se

acercara tanto, ella lo tenía bien ubicado, era tan unico.

_"¿Puedo pasar?" _

Su garganta se secó. Lo vió tiritar discretamente y gotear cuando se movía, parecía que a él le afectaba lluvia más que a Kiba._ "... Shikamaru dijo que te encontraría aquí... ¿puedo pasar?" _Repitió. Notó como resoplaba por lo

bajo, tratando de recobrar el oxígeno... ¿había corrido?

Y una angustia tremenda la embargó... ¿Shikamaru le habría dicho?

Y por más esfuerzo que hizo, ninguna palabra pudo pronunciar. La ceja visible sobre aquellos anteojos obscuros la hizo ruborizarse. Era increíble como al tratarse de él sus sentidos se agudizaban al punto de verle a detalle aún en penumbras. Agachó la mirada, no podría contener el frenesí de su palpitar, pero al menos intentaría no llorar de nuevo... Al menos no frente a él. Asintió lentamente y disimulando los nervios estrujó los cobertores sobre su estómago... Estaba cansado, abatido, su pecho dolía y su fuerzas menguaban, al fin lograba verla de nuevo y no tenía el valor de abrazarla y besarla de nuevo... ella lo había decidido y él...

Él sólo existía para hacer cumplir sus órdenes...

Por mucho que él deseara ya no hacerlo - aunque perfectamente supiera que no era el caso - la amaba. La simple imágen de aquella mujer enredada en los edredones le parecía demasiado invitante, pero aquel sentimiento oprimiéndo su pecho no buscaba nada más que...

Podía sentir los fuertes golpes que daba su corazón hasta sus oídos, se intentó limpiar rápidamente los rastros de aquel

llanto por él, irónico ¿no? la persona por la que lloraba hacía un rato era la única que la podía hacer dejar de llorar, sólo si

ella lo permitía.

Le temblaban las manos puesto que comenzaban a entumirse, además el estar junto a ella su adrenalina se disparaba, así que antes de llegar a su lado las escondió dento de los bolsillos de la gabardina que se había vuelto pesada por el agua.

_" te molesta si yo..." _

Su voz era a penas audible, pero la estaba torturando con tanta amabilidad, ella no merecía tanta cortesía, no se

merecía su cariño, no merecía que el terminara corriendo bajo la lluvia por su culpa... simplemente no se lo merecía.

_" el sofá es más cómodo" _

Y fué todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su voz se quebrara, él tenía que entender que ella NO lo MERECÍA, y si la

única forma era por las malas... Su corazón se apretujó más, lo había herido de sobremanera y ella sólo desviaba la mirada. ¿Es que ya ni siquiera merecía que lo viera? Cambió de dirección y se sentó a los pies de la cama... No resistía estar tan lejos de ella. Los zafiros se posaron fijamente en él en cuanto sintió su peso en el colchón, una fugaz pizca de culpa se les escapo, pero de inmediato intentó fruncir el ceño - inutilmente -

Él lo notó.

_"No tardaré mucho" _

Se excusó, Ino asintió sin dejar de tratar de reflejar algo de molestia. Sacó una mano de su bolsillo, parecía ligeramente

amoratada y no dejaba de temblar, se retiró los lentes y bajó la mirada a su

regazo...

No era tan valiente...

La rubia lo notó vibrar, y en seguida un suave sollozo masculino le robó el aliento...

_"¿Shino?..." _

No pudo evitar el tono de preocupación en aquél débil susurro. Se sentía tan miserable por provocar todo eso... Contuvo la respiración cuando con pulgar e índice se hacía presión en el puente de la naríz. No podía verle el rotro, pero

sabía que estaba sufriendo... como ella.

_"¿qué... qué fué lo que... hice mal?" _

Había decidido no rogar, no humillarse, no preguntar su error, sólo preguntar si estaba bien... Pero no podía, no le interesaba en esos momentos su dignidad, sólo saber si había un pequeña posibilidad de recuperarla.

_"Nada" _

Sus ojos picaban por el conflicto de no querer llorar, y su voz cada ve se escuchaba menos. Era demasiado para ella sola. Pensó un momento y luego se pasó con rudeza el pulgar para retirar las lágrimas que había derramado sin querer...

Y por fin la miró fijamente...

Su mirada, limpia, sin los obscuros lentes de por medio; le hacía sentir escalofríos, pues podía deducir, sin temor a

equivocarse, que le exigían con tanto dolor una explicación. Inmediatamente volvió la mirada a otro sitio.

_"Ino... " _suplicó con temblor en la voz. Ella tembló. _"¿En qué te defraudé?" _

Y ya no lo soportó un segundo más, gotitas comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas mientras hipaba bajito. Los ojos masculinos no perdieron detalle, y con una rayito de esperanza se animó a preguntar...

_"¿en verdad... ya no me amas...?" _

El miedo era casi palpable en aquel susurro, su conciencia le indicaba que no debía preguntar si cabía la posibilidad de

que la respuesta podría lastimarlo más, pero no lo había podido evitar. Los ojitos inhundados por fin le miraron, temblosos e increiblemente tristes... Él tembló, el frío le entumía pero la incertidumbre lo quemaba.

_"Ino..."_ no podía esperar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él pero... no decía nada._ "Ino"_ Habló en un tono más audible, aunque no menos temeroso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado,

dejando que los lentes botaran. Bufó._"No sólo no me amas"_ Dijo más respingó debido al cambio de actitud. _" me odias... y yo... yo no sé porqué" _

Ino abrió tanto como pudo los ojos, las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza. Debía dejarlo creer eso... DEBíA... pero no

quería... nego suavemente, pero él ya no la veía.

_" si hay alguién más..." _

_"no"_ soltó tajante. Se sentía ofendida.

Limpió sus mejillas e intentó hablar...

_" si sólo fuí un juego..." _

_"no..." _

_" Si lo fuí sólo necesito oírlo y..." _

_"Shino... yo..." _

_"Si la idea era enamorar al ESTUPIDO Aburame..." _

Su voz ahora arrastraba dejes de ira. La rubia se hizo pequeña y se arrinconó debido a sus palabras.

_"... no, Shino... yo..." _

_" Lamento no haber podido ser lo que tú esperabas" _

Y con eso se levantó tronando la boca ¿qué más daba? Se dirigió furioso a la entrada...

El corazón de la Yamanaka saltó asustado, cerró los ojos para autoreprimirse... hiperventiló desesperada... estrujó las cobijas con impotencia... y tomó valor de donde pudo...

Pero no pudo decirlo…

Sus lágrimas cayeron amargamente mientras Aburame Shino abandonaba la habitación. Y sentía su alma abandonarla a cada sonido lejano que escuchaba…

"Sabes que… " Se detuvo justo bajo el marco de la puerta, pero ya no la miró " Shikamaru dijo que… que había alguien más implicado… sólo quería asegurarme…"

Ino se mordió el labio cuando con un suspiro pesado el joven desapareció. Sí, había hecho prometer a Shikamaru que le diría que lo engañaba, que ya no lo amaba, inclusive que nunca lo había hecho… así él jamás sospecharía, así él pensaría lo mismo que su amiga pelirosada…

"Estoy… estoy embarazada…" susurró en un ahogado sollozo.

Y por muy difícil que fuera de creer para todas las demás persona, aquella vida que cargaba en su vientre era fruto de aquel gran amor que ahora estaba dejando escapársele de entre los dedos…

Nunca, JAMÁS truncaría su vida… JAMÁS… ella quería que él fuera un gran ninja, no lo quería retener…

Se cubrió el rostro sin cesar de llorar…

Ahora sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que le había entregado su corazón…

El más bello recuerdo de … él.


	2. hoy me decidí a jamás pensar en tí

Naruto no es mío y no es mi intención lucrar con él.

Esta historia no estaba contemplada en primer plano, pero depués de analizar unas ideas me decidí a escribirla. Espero no haya quedado demasiado mal.

_' ... Hoy me decidí a jamás pensar en tí...'_

La tarde era bochornosa, no era soleada ni lluviosa, sólo húmeda y calurosa. Los muchos nubarrones en el cielo pintado de gris y el calor le hacían sentir incómodo...

Más triste que otros día...

Había intentado salir y despejarse, olvidar, distraerse.

Había entrado al escuadrón ANBU, como tanto había deseado anteriormente, y como muy pocos lo habían hecho: con honores.

Y aún así... Se sentía vacío... Es decir, no intentaba ser dramático, simple y sencillamente sentía que -trilladamente- le hacía falta una parte de él mismo.

Intentó realizar misiones todos los días hasta caer desmayado por el agotamiento... creyendo que invertiendo todo su tiempo le quitaría tiempo para pensar. Aunque no había pensado que Naruto, como buen Hokage, le prohibiría sobresforzarse de sobremanera. Y aunque lo intentaba entrenando sólo... De nada le servía...

Aún paseaba por las calles esperando encontrarla; aún buscaba una cabellera larga y rubia al lado de Sakura cada que la topaba...

Como en ese momento.

Había salido a la calle como todas las mañanas, para pasearse por la floristería Yamanaka... Y cuando a lo lejos divisó a la ojiverde corrió para alcanzarla, desilucionándose casi al instante de notar que la única compañía de la chica era su mejor amigo, Kiba.

Pero justo lo habían notado para saludarse...

_"¡Shino-kun!"_

_" No seas igualda, es Shino-san"_

_"No, yo quiero llamarlo Shino-kun.. Es más íntimo"_

Dos chicas habían interceptado al chico sin darle la oportunidad de paso. Haruno las reconoció como estudiantes de la academia... Y frunció el ceño al captar el sentido de aquel '_íntimo_'...

_"Ohayo"_ contestó cortézmente el Aburame sin perder de vista la mirada de sus amigos.

Kiba iba a sonreír por la actitud de aquellas chicas hacia su amigo, pero al notar la rigidéz de su novia decidió que no era buena idea.

_"... Shino-kun... ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotras a tomar un frappe?"_

_"Oh, sí Shino-san"_ ambas chicas se sonrojaron e inmediatamente comenzaron a empujarse entre sí para quedar justo al frente del Aburame, haciéndolo retroceder _"... Porfavoooor"_ chillaron en coro.

Y la ojiverde rechinó los dientes mientras apretaba los puños con suma fuerza... ¿Qué sucedía con esas dos jovenzuelas? ¡Cielos! Shino era mayor que ellas, al menos por unos cuatro años calculaba.

"_ Lo lamento, Mayumi-san... Sayuri-san"_ y reverenció con amabilidad _" Pero no podré acompañarlas"_

Y la Haruno se relajó al fin. Provocando ceños fruncidos por parte de aquellas '_niñas_'.

_"Shino-kun,¿podrías decirnos que 'sí' alguna vez?"_

_"¡Sí!... Oh, vamos Shino-san..."_

_"Pues... Yo..."_

Un a penas perceptible sonrojo comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de Aburame.

Las jovencitas al rededor del chico empezaban a triturar los nervios de la chica pelirrosada, y es que aquellas chicas prácticamente habían acorralado al de los anteojos.

Carraspeó... Lo suficientemente fuerte y molesto como para llamar la atención de todos.

_"Sakura no creo que..."_

_"Yo creo que sí"_

E Inuzuka resopló frustrado, tratando de sonreír a las jovenes que habían volteado a ver a su novia... Esto se pondría mal...

_"Haruno-san"_ saludaron al tiempo ambas mujeres. Mirándola recelosas y con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutándola sin motivo aparente.

_"Hey chicas, ¿podrían dejar de tratar a su senpai como un trozo de carne?"_

Y los ojitos de aquellas se abrieron impactadas por tan vergonzosa acusación. Sonrojándose violéntamente de evidente enojo.

_"Haruno-san, ¿a caso está celosa? ¿Pero por qué? Si usted tiene a Kiba-**chan**..."_

Los jades centellearon furia en cuanto captaron aquel _**'chan'**_ sobre **SU** prometido.

_"Mayumi-chan,Sayuri-chan... "_ Las mencionó el Inuzuka a modo de saludo mientras intentaba abrazar a la pelirrosada, quien parecía no querer ni dirigirle la mirada... Esto iría mal.

Las muchachitas sonrieron satisfechas al ver la cara malhumorada de la mayor al responder el saludo con unas sonrisitas pícara, y de nuevo giraron hacia el de anteojos. Casi instintivamente Shino retrocedió un paso.

_"Shino-kuuuuun"_

_"Si, Shino-san sal con nosotras"_

Observó a las jovencitas y luego, casi imperceptiblemente, miró hacia donde sus amigos le veían impacibles.

Hacía un par de meses que se encontraba tan enclaustrado en un único pensamiento que no miraba nada ni a nadie más. Suspiró ligeramete, emocionando a las chicas, y haciéndo fruncir el ceño aún más fuerte a Sakura... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella suponía que debía guardarle cierto respeto a Ino? ... Su pecho dolió... Si había sido la ojiazul quien lo había terminado, había sido ella la que se inmiscullera con una tercera persona...

Las chicas tomaron cada una un brazo del joven y comenzaron a caminar al lado contrario que sus compañeros.. Sakura dió un paso hacia ellos con tales intenciones que Kiba tuvo que sujetarle con fuerza.

Aburame había dado algunos pasos por la sorpresa, pero en cuanto reaccionó se detuvo... Firme como solía ser...

_' Lo lamento, señoritas...'_

Y ambas chicas entristecieron exageradamente, intercambiaron miradas y...

Una casi imperceptible risita se escapó de los labios de la ojiverde. Las muchachitas se giraron indignadas dispuestas a 'desahogar' su rechazo.

_'... Pero... Talvez mañana... Si ustedes me lo permiten'_

Y más de una boca quedó abierta a más no poder... De inmediato las menores dibujaron unas enormes sonrisas y se sonrojaron abochornadas.

_'¡Shino!'_ pero el reclamo de la pelirrosada no fue tomado en cuenta.

_'¡Por su puesto Shino-san!'_

_'¡Estaríamos encantadas Shino-kun!'_

Y mientras ambas muchachitas divagaban sobre el itinerario que le prepararían al joven Aburame, tres miradas se debatían entre discutir o callar.

Sakura frunció el ceño lo más fuerte que pudo, sus jades brillaban de cólera pura, sus puños se comprimían más a cada instante haciendo que se clavara las uñas en la carne de sus propias palmas... Y eso el chico de las gafas parecía disfrutarlo; no se le notaba ninguna mueca pero lo conocía demadiado bien como para saber que solo lo hacía porque ella se hallaba allí. Kiba realmente no deseaba presenciar la explosión de su novia; pues no estaba seguro de como contestaría su amigo, ya que -a su peculiar forma de pensar- ambos tenían la razón.

Las jovencitas parecieron darse cuenta del ambiente, así que se despidieron coquetamente del castaño, mordazmente de la ojiverde y... Cada una se colgo de un brazo del pelinegro, haciéndolde quedar más a su altura para besarlo al mismo tiempo de ambas mejillas...

El sonrojo fue inevitable en el rostro masculino, pero antes de protestar...

Se habían ido.

_'¿No te da pena?'_

_'¿El qué?'_

_'¡¿Cómo que 'qué'?!... El coquetear con **niñas**'_

_'ah, eso... Yo no coqueteo con nadie Sakura, pero si así lo hiciera... '_

Dejando esa frase al aire se giró para regresar por donde había llegado.

_'Eso no le gustaría a...'_

_'¿Ino?¿eso no le gustaría a Ino?'_ Aburame levantó la voz y retornó de su camino. Hacía tiempo que quería desahogarse... _'Creo que te atrazaste,Sakura. Ino rompió conmigo hace dos meses... Y no la he vuelto a ver'_

Los ojitos jade se entrecerraron acusadores, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a no darse cuenta de las cosas?!

_'porque no has querido'_

Aburame la miró pesadamente, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a culparlo de que Ino lo cortara?!

_'Exacto'_ respondió cortante el chico. Kiba poso una mano en el hombro de su novia, asintiendo cuando obtuvo su atención.

_'Ninguno ha querido verse, por eso no lo han hecho'_

_'Pero...'_

_'Debo irme Sakura, Kiba... Los veo después_'

Haruno miró por donde se había marchado el Aburame y luego a su prometido _'yo sé que es difícil para tí aceptar que Ino es la responsable de esto...'_

_'Ese bebé no es sólo de Ino'_

_'Lo sé_' respondió el castaño encongiendo los hombros 'Pero Shino no sabe que tiene una responsabilidad porque ella no quiere'

Sakura frunció el ceño obviamente molesta, pero al darse cuenta de lo acertado del comentario de su prometido, bufó.

El castaño sonrió cariñosamente, abrazó toscamente por el cuello a la pelirrosada y le murmuró un _'todo saldrá bien'_ zanjando el asunto con un osco beso en la frente.

_'En verdad que eso espero'_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

Caminaba furioso, estrujando por dentro los bolsillos de su gabardina... ¿Quién se creía esa Haruno para venir a exigirle que no coqueteara con nadie por Ino? ... Aburame Shino no coqueteaba... NUNCA lo hacía... Él sólo era amable, sólo era... ! ... Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, ¡¿y qué si lo hacía?! ... ¡¿Y qué si quisiera salir con alguien?!... No era como que si quisiera pero...

Se detuvo un momento a pensar hacia donde se dirigía, optando casi al instante en ir a buscar a alguien con quien tranquilizarse, no quería hablar, así que de inmediato supo a donde acudir.

Cambió un poco su ruta y se encaminó hacia la residencia Hyuuga, Hinata era justo la persona que no lo interrogaría, sólo lo acompañaría en silencio. Y le encantaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía allí, claro, hasta que pasaba por ella su esposo.

Cavilaba en un sin fin de cosas... (mentira, todas terminaban conduciendole hasta ella). Se preguntó -como todos los días- ¿cómo estaría? Sabía que ya hasta era absurdo seguirla pensando, pero hacía casi dos meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

Suspiró. _'Quizá eso sea lo mejor... Para ella'_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_'No quiero ir'_

_'No seas problemática, debes ir con un médico'_

_'Que no. No lo necesito, Shikamaru. Estoy bien.'_ Se abrazó recelosa su a penas abultado vientre.

_'¡Claro que los estas! De lo contrario no te preguntaría. Te llevaría arrastras... ¿Cuántos meses van... Dos... Tres?'_

_'Cuatro'_ murmuró muy por debajo, y bajo el rostro al notar la incredulidad de su amigo.

_'¡¿Cuatro?!... ¿Y cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás ocultarlo?'_

La kunoichi entornó sus ojos azules en son de fastidio y suspiró sonoramente...

El Nara había ido a visitar a su amiga, al pequeño departamento que esta alquilaba desde hacía ya casi un año. Impulsado por la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella desde un par de meses atrás.

Había quedado mudo cuando se enteró que la chica no había salido de su hogar en un par de meses, y que su único contacto con el exterior era su fiel amiga Sakura,quien le llevaba provisiones argumentando que la rubia se había contagiado de un extraño virus en alguna misión dejandola en cuarentena.¿Cuarentena? Vaya que la gente era tonta, era la excusa más boba que había escuchado. Pero aún así parecía que todo el mundo lo creía... Al menos Shino lo hacía.

Y ahora llevaba más de media hora sentado en aquel sillón rosa intentando hacerla entrar en razón... ¿Era normal que una chica de diecinueve años fuera tan buena mintiendo? Ya le había mentido a su padre, a sus demás amigos, al amor de su vida, a la aldea entera de Konoha... Ahora que lo penasaba mejor, la que probablemente sufriera más fuera ella misma.

Suspiró algo contrariado, y miró discretamente con el rabillo del ojo la curva a penas perceptible del estómago de su amiga... Ya cuatro meses, vaya que había pasado el tiempo. Claro, se enteró cuando tenía un mes, y esperó otro para terminar con el Aburame... Y ya habían pasado dos desde entonces. Por un momento se preguntó si ese bebé sabía por lo que su madre estaba pasando sóla, pero luego ese pensamiento pasó a segundo término...

Se rascó la cabeza algo confundido sobre sus propias ideas. Bufó algo incómodo un par de veces preguntándose como había llegado ese pensamiento a su mente. Se acomodó frente a la rubia y mirándola fijamente meditó unos segundos...

_'Sakura ha estado checándome'_ Se anticipó a defenderse creyendo saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shikamaru.

Por un instante perdió el hilo de la conversación debido a la interrupción, pero su destreza no dejó que Ino lo notara...

Su idea tendría que esperar...

_'tsk'_ tronó la boca y se puso de pie acomodándose el chaleco verde _'¿así iras?'_

La ojiazul parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender, y de inmediato se analizó la sudadera holgada y el short con el que estaba vestida _'¿a dond...'_

_'A mi no me basta con chequeos superficiales, van checarte como se debe'_

Tuvo que reprimir un gritito de sorpresa cuando se sintió levantada del sillón. El Nara se la acomodó en los brazos y ella por reflejo se aferró a su cuello.

Golpeó, chilló y amenazó sin cesar, pero nada de eso pudo evitar que aquel chico se la llevara por la fuerza.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_'Gracias'_

Una joven ojiblanco le reverenció a modo de agradecimiento. Mientras el caballeroso Aburame le abría la puerta del consultorio.

La Hyuuga caminaba por el pasillo algo abochornada, mientras el Aburame la acompañaba en silencio... Mirando sin ningún intento por disimular la prominente barriguita de su amiga.

_'Shino-kun'_

El chico alzó la vista hacia la sonrojada morenita sin dejar de caminar, y esta a la vez miraba para todos lados a toda la gente que los veía.

_'¿Te incomodo?'_

_'¡No! No, claro que no, Shino-kun...'_ Negó de prisa la chica _'Es sólo que... Creo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me acompañe nadie... Excepto Naruto-kun'_

_'Pues yo no podría dejarte venir sóla...'_

_'Lo sé'_ Y olvidándose de la vergüenza se aferró fraternalmente a su amigo. No hacía falta decir mucho, ella sabía. Sabía que para él era como su hermanita menor, siempre se vieron así. También sabía por lo que pasaba en esos momentos y que acompañarla en representación de Naruto era, en menor grado, para olvidarse un poco de sus propios dilemas...

Llegaron a la recepción. Y la peliazul seguía divagando, le pareció un tanto injusta la vida. Porqué, mientras ella se encontraba felízmente casada y ahora embarazada, su amigo no podía ser felíz con la persona que amaba...

Suspiró. Naruto tenía razón, por mucho que le doliera ver a su '_hermano_' así sólo ellos podían resolverlo.

_'De nuevo gracias por acompañarme, Shino-kun'_

_'Es un placer,Hinata'_

_'Creo que serías buen padre...'_

Y al momento se paralizó. No se dió cuenta de sus palabras hasta que las había dicho ya. Lo miró apenada y trató de disculparse, pero el Aburame la interrumpio.

_'Me habrá gustado serlo'_ y agachó la cabeza.

Sus opalinas orbes se cristalizaron. El tono tan bajo y quebradizo de Shino le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Justo iba a abrazarlo cuando...

_'¡Bájame!'_

La puerta de la clínica se abrió de par en par y un bullicio se dejó escuchar de inmediato.

_'¡Que me bajes ya Shikamaru!'_

El corazón le latió con fuerza. El aliento se le escapó. Una muy imperceptible sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente a donde provenían los gritos.

La morena miró contrariada la escena: Una histérica Ino descalza y vestida únicamente en un mini short y una holgada duradera, pataleaba y manoteaba en los brazos de un aparentemente divertido Nara. Iba a mirar la reacción de su amigo cuando notó un detalle... Hinata abrió tanto como pudo los ojos...

Ino abrazaba al Nara con una mano y con la otra se presionaba el estómago, como protegiéndose,haciendo que la sudadera se marcara justo en la redondez de su vientre... Estaba embarazada.

Se mareó por la impresión. La sonrisa se desvaneció al verla en ese vestimento en los brazos de otro. Quizo pronunciar algo, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Miró como la sonrojada rubia se aferraba al cuello del Nara y ambos parecían disfrutarlo tanto que no se percataban de su presencia. Pero el corazón se le detuvo en seco cuando se dió cuenta de la situación de la Yamanaka...

_'Shino-kun'_

Su voz se escuchaba lejos, mientras los intentos de su corazón por volver a latir lo ensordecían.

_'¿Shino-kun?'_

Sabía que no debía preocupar a su amiga, pues estaba embarazada y...

_'Ella también lo está...'_ Balbuceó casi sin voz. Sintiendo su corazón oprimirse como jamás en su vida había pensado que podría sentirse.

_'¿Cómo dices?'_

La pobre Hyuuga no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, Ino y Shikamaru avanzaban sin querer hacia donde ellos estaban y aún no los notaban.

_'Shino-kun será mejor...'_

No podía preocupar a su amiga, quería pensar con la razón. Pero lo más cuerdo que llegaba a su cabeza era No Preocupar A Hinata, eso y querer morir en ese mismo instante.

_'Disculpa Hinata debo irme...'_

_'Shino-kun no...'_

_'Recordé algo y yo... Debo irme. Disculpa'_

Reverenciando torpemente y sin parar de disculparse caminó hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la salida con pasos pesados, procurando pasar desapercibido como hasta el momento.

La ojiblanco se angustió, no podía dejar ir en ese estado a su "hermano".

_'Shino-kun'_

El Aburame caminó mas aprisa, teniendo ahora la puerta al frente... Soltando aún disculpas al aire... Su amiga dió un saltito alterada al darse cuenta que no podía detenerlo... Se tragó la pena y el pastoso nudo en su garganta e infló el pecho de agallas...

_'¡Shino!'_

Un balde de agua helada le cayó encima al escuchar aquel nombre. Paró de gritar y en automático buscó con la mirada al aludido. Con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, con la deseperación que tanto trató de calmar en aquellos meses de soledad.

El Nara se quedó en una pieza, no pudo avanzar más al sentir como la rubia se removía tratando de encontrar a Shino. Un pinchazo en el pecho lo hizo sentir extraño. Bajó con cuidado a Ino y esta de inmediato dió algunos pasos en todas direcciones queriendo saber dónde encontrar al otro chico.

Notó la enorme puerta de cristal abrirse y fué cuando lo distinguió...

_'¡Shino!... ¡Shino!'_ Gritó casi sin darse cuenta.

Y entonces todo pasó muy lento, casi parecía que el tiempo se había detenido...

Hinata permaneció apretándose con ambas manos el pecho. Shikamaru dió la espalda casi molesto a lo que sucedía...

Aburame Shino se detuvo inmóvil bajo el enorme marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose de él al no sentir fuerzas propias para hacerlo él mismo... De nuevo. Ino se buscó sobre la tela y justo en su curvatura se aferro con fuerza, tomando valor... De nuevo.

Y el tiempo volvió a correr... El chico se giró sobre sus talones y dando un último paso hacia atrás ya para salir formó con los labios la palabra "**felicidades**"...

... Y la puerta se cerró dejando ver por el vidrio como se alejaba rápidamente.

La Yamanaka quedó ahí, con las palabras en la boca y con el corazón doliéndole como nunca... ¿A caso ya la había olvidado? No sabía que quería decirle, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había llamado, simplemente lo había hecho y punto. Talvez creyó que él abriría paso para una charla... Para una reconciliación.

El murmullo de la gente alrededor de ellos lo hizo mirar por fin a su amiga. Dándose cuenta al tiempo que Hinata también se encontraba allí... Alterada.

_'Ino...'_ La llamó despacio tratando de sacarla de su enajenamiento. Se acercó con la intención de volverla a cargar, pero ella aún miraba la salida por donde había desaparecido Shino.

Los labios le temblaban y algunas lagrimillas se escaparon involuntariamente de sus zafiros. Sintió sus fuerzas flaquear y sus rodillas tambalear justo antes de ser alzada de nuevo en brazos.

_'Vamos, no puedes andar descalza por allí'_

Se recargó en el pecho del Nara aún sin mucha conciencia de lo que había sucedido, pero de pronto creyó entenderlo...

_'Es por tí'_ Susurró.

_'¿De qué hablas?'_ preguntó el chico conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

_'Shino creé que lo engañé... Contigo'_

Y antes de llegar a la recepción su mirada se cruzó con unas orbes aperladas llenas de angustia y decepción.

_'¿No era lo que querías?'_ Contestó él en un tono que la kunoichi por un momentó creyó que era orgullo. La chica se secó el rostro y le miró extrañada, ¿qué sucedía con él? ¿A caso no se había dado cuenta de que el padre del bebé que esperaba acababa de irse sin siquiera escucharla?

Llegaron a los asientos para espera y la sentó en uno, dirigiéndose con la señorita encargada para que atendieran a la rubia. Cuando regresó notó a la Hyuuga dirigirse hacia su amiga.

_'Ino-chan'_ Llamó con una actitud extrañamente decidida. Sorprendiendo a la ojiazul y al Nara que acababa de llegar. La morenita posó las manos en su vientre y aspiró profundo _'veo que estás embarazada... Y felíz'_ Miró de reojo al chico _'Me alegro por tí'_

_'Hinata las cosas no...'_

La peliazul alzó la mano para callar a la rubia _'Pero te pediré, porfavor, que dejes de inquietar a Shino-kun..._' Su voz se quebró_ '... Porfavor'_

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, pero como lo escribo con el celular me cuesta un pokitin de trabajo, eso, los guiones, las comillas, los subrayados y las crusivas, disculpen, pero por el cel me acomodo más con una sola comilla que con guion. Este capitulo fue una idea muy extraña, así que mi cerebro se secó. Porfavor diganme si aquí queda el fic o le sigo... y si le sigo... IDEAS! porfavor! mil gracias por leerme... Guest y Niichan... creo que son los únicos... Espero puedas leer esto Laurita :) Dejen Comens si?


	3. por mujeres como tú

Naruto no es mío y no es mi intención lucrar con él.

_Por Miranda Lovely_

_...Por mujeres como tú..._**  
**  
\.o:O:o.o:O:o.o:O:o./

Los ojos de Inoichi se abrieron de par en par, su pecho se infló de aire y de su boca se escuchó un fuertísimo _'¡¿QUÉ?!'_

Ino entrecerró un ojo tratando de aminorar el impacto en sus oídos mientras Shikamaru rodaba perezosamente los ojos.

_'Así es, papi'  
_  
Y la expresión del rubio pasó de una total incredulidad a una alegría incontrolable, relajando a su hija.

De un momento a otro la ojiazul se hayaba envuelta en un abrazo tan fuerte que comenzó a necesitar aire.

_'Tonta, eres muy tonta Hija mía'  
_  
Y el corazón de la chica se encongió, ella lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre... Su padre siempre la apoyaría. Aunque por alguna razón el miedo al rechazo la había embargado, y recordó el -**tonta**- de su padre... sonrió... No había mejor explicación.

El aire regresó a sus pulmones, pero solo por un instante, pues su padre se había vuelto hacia Shikamaru para abrazarlo también.

_'¡Y TÚ! ... ¡Claro! Si yo sabía que terminarían juntos... '_ centenció pícaramente el Yamanaka _'Sólo que no era la manera'_

Ambos pestañearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la deducción del rubio. Se miraron de reojo por un ínfimo momento y a la par se sonrojaron...

Ino carraspeó tratando de que las palabras no se atoraran en su garganta, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a su padre que Shikamaru no era el responsable? ... Si tampoco pensaba confesarle quien sí lo era...

De pronto el Nara dió un paso al frente, acercándose al mayor reverenciando una disculpa.

_' Lo siento Inoichi-san, sé que rompí la confianza que tantos años me brindó'_

Y la quijada de la ojiazul casi tocaba el suelo de la impresión... ¿**QUÉ**?... Se cuestionó interiormente.

Su padre intentó simular una posición severa, aunque la realidad era que él había estado esperando la solicitud de aquel joven hacia años. No tenía nada en contra del Aburame, sencillamente la idea de unir el clan Yamanaka con el Nara le parecía mejor.

_'Yo... Yo... '_ Se enfadó consigo mismo, él nunca ... **NUNCA** se trababa, siempre tenía las palabras precisas en el momento exacto, ¿qué estaba sucediéndole? Se tranquilizó y aspiró profundo _'Yo siempre he sabido que Ino vale su peso en oro, y le pido perdón por faltarle al respeto' _los colores volvieron a subirle al rostro provocando una risilla del rubio _'Pe-pero... Pero estoy enamorado profundamente de ella y en este momento quisiera...'_

Y todos contuvieron la respiración, Ino sintió su corazón comprimirse... Sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo... ¿Qué creía que hacía ese chico? ... ¿Enamorado?... ¿A qué iba todo eso?

El Nara meditó un momento, dudando su siguiente movimiento, ¿qué rayos hacía? ¿En verdad iba a pedir la mano de Ino sin haberla puesto al tanto? Era una idea que había considerado hacía poco tiempo, que en un momento creyó lo pensaba como un apoyo a su amiga... Pero después algo en su interior comenzó a removerse...

_'¿Si?...'_

Inoichi no podía contener la emoción que esa situación le provocaba.

_'Sé que no tenía que suceder esto para hacerlo, pero no lo podemos deshacer... Y no queremos... Así que le pido a su hija en matrimonio... '_

** o.o.o.o.o**

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el sol bajaba lentamente tras las colinas y las nubes brillaban en un tono naranja. Todo se alistaba para abrir paso a la noche.

Caminaba sin mucho ánimo por las calles de la aldea. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo. Bufó.

¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

Había aceptado acompañar a un par de chicas a tomar un frappe, un inocente y congelado frappe. Después de que su corazón sufriera el peor dolor que jamás pensó que podria llegar a sentir, decidió tratar de salir de su enajenamiento. La verdad era cruda, pero no había otra: Ino ya no estaba con él... Pero no sólo no estaba, sino que había _otro_ con ella.

Se detuvo un momento a acomodarse el abrigo y pensar la dirección a la que se dirigía. A donde fuera menos por un café helado, claro. Esas dos chiquillas sólo se dedicaron a cuchichear y chillar, gritando en todo momento para llamar la atención de todos los que los veían pasar... ¿A caso padecían falta de atención o cariño en sus casas? De otra forma no entendía porque se dedicaban a querer las miradas sobre sí. Decidió ir por algo de cenar, no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos de cocinar.

Por su puesto que el Aburame era en sumo inteligente, sólo que a veces las intenciones de las jovencitas por presumir la compañía de un mayor no le eran del todo claras o lógicas.

Suspiró y se hizo presión en el puente de la nariz, el recordar los berridos de las chiquillas le daba la impresión de que su falsa excusa para salir de aquel embrollo -una repentina jaqueca- se volvería realidad.

De pronto el recuerdo de una par de chiquillas le vino a la mente, sin embargo no era de las que acababa de escapar. Aquel recuerdo era de unos años atrás, aquellas dos jovencitas se quedaban cortas en su comparación con Sakura y su inseparable amiga...

_'...Ino...'_

Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en sus labios. Aún recordaba cuando también pensaba que a esas dos les faltaba cariño y atención. En algún momento creyó que sería bueno que alguien les pusiera una cinta adhesiva en la boca y les ataran manos y pies... Pero claro que eso era muy cruel... Según Hinata.

Aún se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado enamorado de aquella chiquilla irritante y escandalosa, de esa niña berrinchuda que lo único que sabía hacer era gritar _**Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun aquello**_. Inconscientemente rodó los ojos tras las gafas, en verdad llegó a creer que esa chica tenía un problema; pero fue justo el día en que ella no gritó más, ni chilló, ni hizo puchero, que él se dio cuenta que sin su 'alegría' el día era aburrido y triste... Al menos el suyo...

_'Ya olvídala...'_ se dijo, y muy dentro de él algo le decía que si hacerlo no era bueno, sí era lo mejor.

**o.o.o.o.o**

El cielo apenas comenzaba a obscurecer, y ya había un par de estrellas centelleando por el horizonte. Tiritó sobando sus brazos. El ocaso estaba enfriando algo rápido y los locales iban escaseando a cada minuto debido a la fresca brisa.

No había sido buena idea salir a esas horas en busca de víveres, pero ya que Shikamaru se había encargado de que toda la aldea de Konoha se enterara de que estaba embarazada, no perdió un segundo más para salir de su enclaustrada guarida.

Se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta para protegerse un poco del frío, no creyó necesitar algo más grueso o caliente así que tomó lo primero que halló sobre su perchero... Mala decisión.

Ahora tiritaba de frío tratando de cubrir su barriguita siendo casi imposible pues la chaqueta no estiraba lo suficiente y las bolsas que cargaba no le permitían maniobrar bien.

Justo iba saliendo de un local más y el tendero bajó la cortina de metal ruidosamente. La rubia suspiró de alivio, al menos había alcanzado ese último. Iba a empezar su camino de regreso a casa cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

_'Ino'_

Alerta buscó con la mirada hacia todas direcciones en busca de quien la llamaba. Una mirada aburrida chocó con la suya, de inmediato ella bufó.

_'También me alegro de verte, problemática'_

La rubia rodó los ojos y continuó su camino. El chico se sorprendió un poco al obtener una reacción no esperada, pero de inmediato disimuló.

_'¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?'  
_  
La aspereza con la que pronunció su nombre no hizo más que hacerlo sentir como un entrometido, y lo último que quería era ser eso para la rubia. Tragó el nudo pastoso que se formo en su garganta cuando Ino entornó molesta los ojos al verlo.

'¿Qué hago yo aquí?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí... A esta hora?'

Se acerco a ella e intentó quitar de sus brazos las bolsas de papel que la ojiazul cargaba con un poco de dificultad.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, entonces frunció el ceño y abrazó recelosa contra su pecho los bultos.

_'Vamos Ino,no seas obstinada'_

_'¡No!'_ y el Nara retrocedió instintivamente _'Tú no vengas a comportarte como si fueras __**"alguien"**__ más'  
_  
Su respiración se detuvo, y congelado en el acto de auxilio la miró casi bufar. ¿A qué venía tanto enojo?

_'¿Puedo preguntar...?'_

'¡No, Shikamaru, no puedes preguntar! Eres un genio ¿no es así? ¡Entonces piensa y no preguntes!'

Y rechinando los dientes se acomodó las bolsas y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico? Es decir, ¿Es que a caso no veía la situación? Ella iba a tener un bebé del chico que amaba, el chico al que amaba no sabía que era SU bebé, ella tenía que ocultar la identidad de él para no arruinarle la vida, ella tendría que ser madre soltera y vivir añorando el amor. Y él, si él, Nara Shikamaru se ponía a jugar con la situación pidiéndole su mano a su padre, ¡¿a caso era tonto?!...

Y de pronto... Algo en su mente hizo _**click**_...

Detuvo lentamente su fúrico andar, hasta quedar inmóvil.

Una punzada en el pecho le produjo una descarga de escalofríos. El corazón le latió lento y doloroso. El oxígeno se hizo denso.

Dudó por unos segundos.

Y se giró muy lentamente, encontrándose con un Nara dolido. El sentimiento de culpa la invadió de inmediato, y no pudo más que tragarse su orgullo y regresar lentamente al lado del chico de las sombras.

_'Shika...'_ susurró.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza y la miró fingiendo una sonrisa_. 'No te preocupes, yo entiendo, no me amas a mí'  
_  
Y las palabras tan directas que aquel chico dijo la ruborizaron, ni ella lo habría dicho mejor... Pero...

_'Shika, ¿Qué planeas?'_

'Hacerte felíz'

Y las mejillas de la chica volvieron a encenderse en rojo. Provocando ser analizada por los ojos negros de él. ¿A caso ella le estaba dando una oportunidad?

_'Hablo de lo que planeas, ¿A dónde quieres llegar pidiendo mi mano... Así?'_ Posó una mano sobre su vientre en referencia.

El Nara parpadeó algunas veces _'Supongo que a casarme contigo... Ustedes'_ corrigió inmediatamente.

La Yamanaka suspiró tratando de no estresarse, pero los brazos del moreno rodeándola la hicieron tensarse sin querer.

_'Claro que sé a lo que te refieres'  
_  
Y posó su frente en la de la ojiazul, tratando de obligarla a mirarlo, ella se rehusaba.

Él la conocía, ella lo conocía... Ellos lo sabían, no había mucha explicación que dar. Ella pedía y él lo concedía, ella ordenaba y el obedecía. Porque así eran ellos, porque nadie podía saber que detrás de un 'que' había un 'cómo'. Modos que sólo el Nara sabía cumplir, claro antes de que apareciera él... Tal vez... Ahora... Podría ser similar que antes ..

Shikamaru le besó la frente y se tomó el atrevimiento de presionarla más a él. Podía sentirlo, justo ahí había una oportunidad. Tal vez no para ser correspondido, pero al menos para ser aceptado o incluso puesto en 'período de prueba'. ¿Qué más daba? Un chance era un chance.

Ino suspiró ya casi cediendo. Sí, siempre fueron ellos, siempre así: juntos. Incluso ella había llegado a pensar que al crecer se casaría con su mejor amigo, aunque nunca estuvo enamorada de él. Era extraño. Lo quería como a nadie, sí, pero no estaba enamorada, no así, no como de él.

_'...Shino...'  
_  
Y un viento extrañamente frío se sintió alrededor de ellos. El Nara se tensó pero trató de disimular acariciando la dorada cabellera. Ino,al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que debía verse ahí toda derretida sólo de pronunciar el nombre de 'alguien' que no era precisamente quien la estaba abrazando, decidió separarse de aquél chico pero este se lo impidió

_'... Shika... No...'  
_  
Susurró empujándolo ligeramente por el pecho, no quería herirlo a él, y mucho menos herirse ella al presentir que de encubrir amor con amistad no saldría nada bueno.

_'Por favor'  
_  
Por fin volvió a hacer contacto visual con él dándose cuenta en ese momento que las pupilas negras temblaban cuando ella hacía algún intento por irse. ¿Temía perderla? Era ilógico, pues nunca la tuvo. Lo miró fijamente, frunció el ceño y se mantuvo firme para hablar.

_'Shika no pode...'  
_  
Y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, no pudiendo disimular la sorpresa que aquello le produjo. Los labios del Nara presionaban los suyos de una manera suave pero desesperada. Aprovechando la sorpresa de su amiga, reafirmó el agarre que la chica había aflojado. Ella estaba a punto de separarse y decir algo, así que aspiró tan hondo como el rostro del chico se lo permitió... Y sus pupilas se dilataron lentamente, el Nara tuvo que sostenerla para que no resbalase de entre sus brazos pues prácticamente se estaba derritiendo. Un suave olor a madera llegó a la joven en cuanto aspiró, creía que se estaba volviendo loca pero juraría que esa loción era idéntica a la de Shino... Lentamente cerró los ojos, con una minúscula parte de ella aún resistiéndose, pero no pudo. Shikamaru también cerró los ojos al sentir un brazo femenino rodearle el cuello, haciéndole intensificar suavemente aquel beso. La ojiazul aspiró de nuevo dejando que aquella fragancia la atontara otra vez, dándose cuenta que a cada instante era más perceptible, disfrutaba aquello. La hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentir que Shino estaba con ella y que todo estaría...

_'... No... '  
_  
Y apartando delicadamente a un lado su rostro cortó de tajo aquel roce. Ambos respiraban profundamente. El Nara quedó ido por un segundo pero de inmediato comprendió...

Sintió sus puños tensarse sobra su espalda y eso la incomodó, era seguro que él se había dado cuenta y ese SÍ era un buen motivo para estar molesto. Suspiró disimuladamente y se apretó un poco a él. Bueno pues, parecía tener una decisión, no muy clara pero al menos tenía una idea. El chico destensó los puños, suspirando de un extraña manera que ella no supo decifrar.

_'Vale, yo... ' _habló aún no muy segura de su decisión _'... Acepto casarme contigo'  
_  
De inmediato la separó de él por los hombros y la observó casi con desconfianza, la miró directo a los ojos buscando algún rastro que le indicase que era una mala broma, pero al no encontrarlo le besó de nuevo más superficialmente que antes.

Ella se separó toscamente de aquel contacto, y algo sonrojada se acomodó las bolsas de nuevo _'vamos Shika, sabes que no soy tan cursi'_ sonrió y se giró para emprender la huida, eran muchas emociones por el momento... Y las que faltaban.

Antes de virar por completo logró distinguir que el Nara extendió una mano para detenerla pero ella dio un paso más lejos de él, tropezando con alguien.

Trastabilló un momento y al segundo, cuando sus rodillas se doblaron para dejarla caer y la angustia la asaltó, un cuidadoso amarre la detuvo en su caída.

Las bolsas cayeron desparramando la mayor parte de su contenido por el suelo, e instintivamente cerró los ojos como preparándose para el impacto... El cual nunca llegó...  
_  
'Ouch... ¡Hey!... ¡Fíjate por donde vas!'_

'Lo siento'

Se dio cuenta que ella también se había aferrado a la ropa de aquella persona, así que se separó enfadada dispuesta a discutir mirando de frente al culpable.

_'Lo siento'_ Repitió el chico, haciendo que Ino se estremeciera.

_'Shino...'_

El susodicho atinó a reverenciar una disculpa torpe y saludar.

_'Buenas noches Ino... Shikamaru '_ pudo percibir como su propia boca se rehusaba a decir esos dos nombres juntos, así que lo dejó sin un san o un chan.

_'Buenas noches Shino '_

El ninja perezoso casi tuvo que sacudirse la incomodidad que esa escena le daba. Aunque debía ser cuidadoso de no demostrar que ese había sido su plan en cuanto divisó al Aburame de lejos.

La jóven pareció reaccionar sólo cuando una ráfaga de aire helado los envolvió a todos. No era Shikamaru quien olía así... Era él.

_'Ho... Buenas noches '_ se reprimió de decir 'hola' al darse cuenta de lo formal que él los había saludado primero. Tiritó. No supo si por la frialdad de aquel saludo o por la noche que ya había caído.

Quiso decir algo, pero la verdad era que no sentía ningún interés en saber cómo les iba... Juntos. Es decir, acababa de oírla decir que aceptaba casarse con el ninja de las sombras… ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Felicidades otra vez? ¡Claro que no podía! Si lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era partirle la cara al otro muchacho por estar junto a ella… apretó los puños disimuladamente. Si tan sólo cuando los escuchó no pudo reaccionar ni moverse ni nada, por eso había chocado con ella. Así que en cuanto vio al Nara realizar el primer movimiento lo único que su cuerpo logró hacer por reflejo fue hacerse a un lado para darles paso.

Tomó la mano de la chica con un poco de miedo a ser rechazado, siendo su sorpresa que ella la tomó con apremio. Le quitó las bolsas maravillado porque ahora no se opusiera. _'Hasta luego'_ soltó en voz baja emprendiendo su camino con la chica siendo remolcada por él.

No pudo sostener la mirada que sabía que Shino le dirigía y desvío la suya al frente. Pasar por su lado era tan tortuoso que parecía eterno, y el frío que él desprendía era desconcertante.

Tragó saliva trabajosamente, mientras la veía avanzar de mano de ÉL... Un nudo en su estómago le hizo molestarse nuevamente, pero es que ¡¿cuánta paciencia y resignación debía demostrar?! Estaba **HARTO**, harto de no estar con ella, harto de que ella estuviera con él, harto de ser espectador de sus escenitas... Como la de hacía unos momentos. Simplemente no lo resistía y nunca podría hacerlo, no señor.

Y justo ella iba desapareciendo de su campo de visión cuando la notó tiritar e intentar cubrirse con aquella pequeña prenda todo su abultado vientre.

El Nara se frenó al notar que la rubia lo hizo primero, tratando de sopesar la situación con un enorme y ruidoso suspiro, el cual no logró detener al Aburame.

Había sujetado a Ino impulsivamente y sin fijarse por el vientre, haciendo que ésta se detuviera en seco al sentir por primera vez el contacto del amor de su vida con el fruto de ambos, por un momento la ternura casi la desarma pero inmediatamente el de gafas susurró una disculpa y retiró de ahí su mano como si quemase...

Y es que a él eso le pareció, le quemaba las entrañas tocar esa parte de Ino sabiéndola de alguien más... Los celos lo mataban por dentro y prefirió retirar la mano antes de robarse a la chica con todo y la pertenencia del Nara.

Aquel acto la hirió, así que iba a seguir avanzando cuando un amarre en su muñeca la detuvo de nuevo. Ella quería más que eso, quería que Shino abarcara todo su vientre con las manos soñando con quien se guardaba ahí dentro.

Pero no... Ya estaba todo decidido como para echarse para atrás.

Iba a zafarse toscamente ya para irse o sino lo que había planeado a penas hacía unos instantes se iría por un tubo, pero al mirarlo el chico comenzaba a desabotonarse el enorme abrigo.

_'Hey Shino, yo le idaré m chaleco'_ Al captar lo que el Aburame pretendía quiso protestar, soltando a la chica para poder desabrocharse él.

_'Es demasiado justo, ellos necesitan espacio'  
_  
Esas palabras, la forma tan protectora y cuidadosa en que él le ponía el abrigo como si fuera una niña pequeña, y la forma en que la miraba mientras lo hacía, la hicieron -por primera vez- pensar en decirle todo en ese momento e irse con él. Porque quería más que eso. Porque si así se comportaba pensando que ese bebé era de otro, quería saber cómo sería sabiéndolo propio.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo cuando le terminó de abrochar justo el último botón, sintiendo su mejillas arder al sentirse tan cerca de él nuevamente.

_'Aquí tendrán suficiente espacio'  
_  
Abrió los ojos al oírlo y se encontró con la más triste sonrisa que jamás pensó ver en él. ¿Por qué seguía cuidándola? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole imposible olvidarlo? ¿Por qué debía llegar justo en el momento preciso para demostrar que Shikamaru nunca sería él? Porque parecía aparecerse sólo para eso, para marcar la diferencia, para recordarle que aún le amaba. Se encogió dentro del abrigo a causa de la culpa que sentía y miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo, hallando sólo la mirada del Nara fija sobre Shino.

_'Me retiro, Shikamaru... ' _Y sin poder evitarlo se acercó demasiado a la rubia rodeando su cuello con ambas manos _'Ino...'_ pronunció ahora en un tono excesivamente bajo. Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron al sentir en el rostro su aliento, el chico a penas tocó con su mejilla la frente de la ojiazul haciéndole sentir un mariposeo exagerado en el estómago, al fin el Aburame sacó de una pasada la melena de la rubia que había quedado bajo la gruesa tela y se desvaneció tras de ellos.

No fue hasta que sintió un apretón en la mano que ya la jalaba cuando pudo regresar a su realidad. Estando ya lejos de ese lugar.

_'Estás llorando'  
_  
Y al sentir cómo sus mejillas se congelaban supo que Shikamaru tenía razón. Se secó con las largas mangas de su nueva prenda y suspiró.

_'Tsk, mujer problemática'  
_  
Pestañeó varias veces antes de entender hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Era a caso que el Nara estaba celoso? Lo miró cuidadosamente por unos instantes y luego suspiró resignada. Ya había aceptado casarse con él, así que suponía le debía una explicación (la cuál sabía no necesitaba pues todo era más que claro) entonces tal vez una disculpa... O una promesa de que no volvería a pasar.

**.o:O:o.o:O:o.o:O:o.**

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía por favor, sigo escribiendo en mi cel u.u .Gracias por leer. Espero el próximo cap sea el último ;) cuidense


End file.
